


It's not easy being green

by VPABA



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Jealousy, Modern Era, Rickon is jealous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:14:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25452955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VPABA/pseuds/VPABA
Summary: Modern AU: It's Christmas in the Stark family, and it is Rickon's absolute favorite day until someone he doesn't particularly like ruins it.
Relationships: Catelyn Stark/Ned Stark
Comments: 8
Kudos: 29





	It's not easy being green

**Author's Note:**

> There aren't many Rickon ffs... and I thought it could be interesting to have a look into the Stark family from his standing point (young age).  
> So I quickly pulled that together hoping to bring you the fluff it brought me when I wrote it!
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Characters are GRRM.

**— Rickon —**

Rickon Stark absolutely loved Christmas, there were no classes, there was no homework, and there was snow. He could spend hours in the snow and never get tired of it even when his nose was red and he could no longer feel his toes. He cherished the snow battles with his siblings and the hot cocoa with cinnamon mom would have ready for them. He also cherished the cuddles on the couch when watching all over again the Disney movies and singing the songs his lungs out.

But, Rickon had a problem; his cousin Minisa. She was four years old and had NOTHING interesting. All she cared about was fairytales and dolls but above all, whenever she was around no one paid attention to him.

Rickon didn’t like at all how his little cousin would go for his mother, mom wasn’t HER mother, she had her own, auntie Roslin. And yet, it was as if she believed mom was her mother. And the worse that was mom liked Minisa and she too, acted as if she was Minisa’s mother.

He stayed on the couch when they heard the honk of a car parking in the alley, he knew very well who it was and he had no desire to welcome them.

" Rickon, you’re not coming? " Dad stopped in his track and was looking at him from behind the couch.

" No, I’m cold. I’ll wait here. " He would not look at him and so he pretended to be focused on the book he held. Once his father was out of sight, Rickon jumped from the couch and ran to the window. He spotted his mother stepping in the alley with his siblings hot on her heels.

" Cat!! " Minisa jumped from the car and ran in mom’s arms not caring one bit for curtesy or the others. He frowned and reculantly made his way to the door. Everyone around him was embracing and he was glad to see uncle Edmure and auntie Roslin but the prospect of sharing his mother made his blood boil.

Rickon lowered his head when mom made her way back inside with Minisa bouncing in her arms. " Rickon! Hello! " He mumbled hello and waited for the others to come back inside too.

" How’s my favorite niece!! " He overheard his mother behind him. " Silly Cat! I’m your only niece! "

" That you are! Aren’t you cold? Come on, I’ve prepared hot cocoa only or you! " That was Rickon’s favorite and Mom didn’t allow him to have more earlier so there would be some left for Minisa. _Stupid_. He grinned however at how easily his sister’s favorite word came to him. Uncle Edmure ruffling his hair snapped him out of his thoughts and he laughed when he picked him up.

" Oh my! You’ve grown Rickon. "

" Of course I did Ed! " Rickon wouldn’t show anyone how precisely he disliked the situation, he’d be a big boy and would show everyone that. He didn’t need his mother. But still, he wondered if his siblings felt the same.

They all sat in the living room and mom brought a tray with cookies, coffee, and one mug of cocoa. He rushed to it, maybe Minisa had her cup already.

" Rickon. " He stopped and turned to see his mother staring at him. " You’ve had enough already sweetling. This is for your cousin. " He groaned and stepped toward her, everyone sat, hopefully, they would leave soon. Rickon sat right next to her and leaned in her side when she wrapped her arm around him.

He liked the movement of her chest when she talked with the others, it was as if he was the only one that could truly be with her. Rickon looked around, the adults were talking about the difficult weather this year and how tough it would be for the rest of the family to make it before lunch today.

Suddenly, the sound of Minisa’s voice froze his blood and he eyed her as she made her way toward them. Therefore he snuggled closer to mom as if it would stop her from doing what he knew she would do.

" Cat! " There it was.

Mom unhooked her arm from around him and pulled his cousin on her lap. She was no sweetling, but mom kept calling her that. She was invasive, this was his home, and everyone listened to her. Rickon had enough of her, he stood and walked to where Arya and Bran sat on the floor playing a game.

" What are you guys doing? " He sank on the floor beside them.

" Playing monopoly. You can’t play. " Bran said not taking his eyes off the board. " Yes, I can! " Arya turned to face him and looked daggers at him. " No, you can’t! Monopoly is for grown-ups. "

Where were Robb and Sansa? At least they would be on his side. " I am not a baby! I can play. "

Bran sighed. " We’ve started already anyway. "

Rickon wanted to yell at them more than ever, instead, he turned toward his parents. " Mooom. " She kept focused on what uncle Ed was saying. " Mo-om! " This time she turned to him but she didn’t seem happy at all. " Rickon! I’m talking. " He felt a wave of heat in his cheek, he wanted to cry. And Minisa was still in her lap chatting nonsense at the two adults. Mom wasn’t even talking, she was just listening to his little cousin.

Rickon stormed out of the living room and climbed the stairs as fast as his legs could carry him. Deep down he hoped people had noticed, but at the same time he knew he had done little for people to see him. He went to Robb’s room, hopefully, he’d play with him.

" What do you want? " Rickon felt once angrier, Robb and Sansa were on the bed and looking at Robb’s laptop. He climbed beside them and snuggled close to Robb. " Are you guys watching a movie? "

Sansa barely acknowledged him and Robb nodded. " Yeah but you can’t stay, it’s for grown-ups. " This was too much.

" I am a grown-up! " Robb chuckled and shifted the laptop a bit more. " Okay, but you’ll have nightmares. And I’ll tell mom you wouldn’t leave when I told you to. " That made Rickon hesitate, but no, he was a big boy.

Truth be told, the movie was terrifying. He had heard of Jurassic park before but he never imagined the dinosaurs would look so real. Rickon tried to stay still multiple times but when the dinosaur entered the kitchen to search the children he jumped off the bed and hurried outside Robb’s room.

" And don’t go crying to mom Rickon! Or she’ll yell at us! " He heard once he was in the corridor. " And close the damn door! " 

Rickon stood in the dark corridor, he tried to compose himself and stop the tears that were very close to falling. He could hear laughter from both behind him and downstairs. A small garland hung on the banister and all the small lights danced with shadows, this was Christmas… his favorite holiday, but no one paid attention to him.

The sound of a honk resonated once more outside. Lyanna and Jon arrived at the same time as grandpa Hoster and Blackfish, Rickon should be happy, he was always happy to see them, but this time, it made him sad. He felt overwhelmed by the number of people, and he knew it meant getting even less attention.

Rickon went to his room and closed the door behind him, he went to sit on his bed and grabbed his favorite book. He would stay there and maybe someone would come looking for him. On the fourth book, someone opened the door.

" There you are. Lunch is ready. " Bran left without another word and Rickon stared after him. He wasn’t truly hungry since he had eaten cookies earlier, dad wouldn’t be happy. He kept reading, there were only a few pages left, he could finish them in five minutes.

His father’s voice startled him, Rickon hadn’t heard him coming. " Rickon, come down, everyone is waiting for you. " He looked down and his father came to sit on the edge of the bed. " Are you all right son? "

" Yes. " He pushed the book aside and stood. " Come on dad. " He knew his father followed him with his gaze but he was a big boy, he wouldn’t cry. They entered the dining room and everyone cheered, they dug in the plates. They were happy about the food, not for him.

Mom’s heavy gaze followed him too, his heart was beating fast, but he was a big boy. Rickon looked up at her and smiled. His smile faded a bit away when he saw Minisa tugging at her sleeve but he managed to sit at the table without flinching. At least blackfish was paying attention to him, he always had. Rickon had noticed that he didn’t like big festivities and spent way much more time with his siblings than with the grown-ups.

" What were you doing up here Rickon? I’m worried you haven’t tackled me on the floor already. " He looked up at the grey-haired man beside him, he was a big boy. " Oh don’t worry ‘bout that Blackfish! I have been preparing just the right net for you. " Rickon grinned when his great uncle laughed loudly drawing the attention of some… but not mom’s.

Later, Rickon sat in his room pouting and angry, he had attempted several times to approach his parents but it always turned out unsuccessful. Minisa had not let go of his mother out of her sight and he honestly didn’t want to be yelled at again. His heart clenched when he recalled the incident in the garden.

" I don’t want to be the dragon! I am a knight! " Robin pushed his shoulder. " No, I am! I am older than you. Come on now, you have to chase Minisa and then I defeat you all right? "

Rickon looked around, there was no one. Mom was with aunt Lysa and auntie Roslin inside and his father went shopping with uncle Ed and Blackfish, he was a big boy, he would win. " Okay, but after I get to be the knight. "

He grabbed a wooden sword and challenged Robin, Robin was eight and way stronger than he was. The fight was merciless and Rickon was sure they had both snow and mud all over their clothes. It was funny and Rickon laughed out loud when Minisa bounced on Robin’s back as he was running.

" You won’t catch the princess you evil dragon! " yelled Robin. Rickon targeted both of them; if he could get Robin to fall then the both would fall in the snow and he would win because he was a dragon and breathed fire and if they were in the snow then the snow could do nothing to a dragon. Rickon flung himself at Robin’s legs and the three of them fell in the snow. He laughed and Robin did too but suddenly Minisa began to cry. _Stupid_. She just had snow all over her face and hair and wasn’t even injured.

Robin stood and held out a hand to her. " Oh come on baby. You can’t be hurt if you fall in the snow. " Minisa stared up at him and ran inside with blaring cries.

He exchanged an exasperated look with his cousin and shrugged his shoulders. Abruptly, his mother’s icy voice pierced the silence and sent chills down his spine.

" Rickon! Robin! " He turned and saw her standing at the patio door, both hands on her hips. Robin eyed him and exhaled heavily. " We’re in trouble. "

They walked back inside, his mother and both his aunts were staring at Robin and himself.

" Take off your coat and boots now, you will dirty the carpet. "

Minisa was crying her eyes out in auntie Roslin’s lap. As soon as she saw them she turned and buried her head in Roslin’s chest. " Apologize to Minisa, now. " Rickon’s mouth half opened to protest but his mother held up a hand to him. " Now. "

He mumbled and walked to the couch where his stupid cousin was. He felt the heat back in his cheeks, when he looked over his shoulder his mother was waiting right behind him. " Mom we didn’t even - " She took a step closer. " Hush! Your father will hear about your behavior Rickon. Apologize to your cousin. "

" I’m sorry Minisa. "

Robin stroke clumsily her shoulder. " Sorry Minisa, I should have known you were a baby too much. "

Aunt Lysa sighed and put her hand on Robin’s shoulder. " Robin my sweet, it’s okay. Come on. " Rickon watched as his aunt led Robin away with her arm wrapped around his shoulder. He didn’t even get yelled at! Rickon frowned.

" Yeah, Robin’s right. Sorry this was a game for grown-ups Minisa. And you are a baby. "

" Rickon! "

His mother ordered him to his room and he heard her say sweet things to Minisa. This was unfair, she didn’t even know what happened. Minisa wasn’t hurt and it was neither his fault nor Robin’s. And then Robin got to be comforted and he had to be sent to his room. He threw the book he was holding on the floor and paced angrily in his room.

" Stupid stupid stupid! " He kicked the teddy bear on the floor and sobbed, he hated Christmas and the stupid family gatherings.

" Rickon? " Arya came into his room and sat on the floor. " Why are you angry? " Rickon wanted to hit his sister too, he wanted to hit everything and everyone. He turned his back on her and crossed his arms. " Stupid. " She threw the teddy bear at him. " Who? "

When he felt like he could talk again, Rickon went to sit next to her. " Minisa! Minisa is stupid! " Arya lay down on the floor and played with a plastic soldier. " Yeah I heard mom yell, what happened? "

" We were playing in the snow and then Minisa just fell in the snow and began to cry and she ran to the parents. She said we hurt her! It’s not even true! And mom wouldn’t listen to me! "

Arya grinned, there was nothing to grin about. _Stupid Arya_. " Yeah, that sounds like Minisa. She is annoying. " That picked his interest. " You think too? " His sister sat up and exhaled. " Yeah, she often cries and complains. Bran told me earlier she destroyed his card castle so he yelled at her and then aunt Lysa yelled at him for yelling at her. And of course, everyone believes her because she is so sweet with the adults. And especially with mom. "

Rickon agreed and grabbed the plastic soldier. " Mom always picks her side. " She nodded and grabbed another little soldier. " Dad says it’s because Minisa is an only child and is used to having all the attention. "

Rickon recalled how aunt Lysa had protected Robin. " Are all only children so annoying? " Arya laughed and fought her soldier with his. " Are you talking of Robin? " He nodded. " Robin is stupid too. But dad says he is sick and aunt Lysa feels the need to protect him. Take it as a compliment, at least you’re sane enough to be grounded. "

What Arya said made sense, he’d often heard Robin being sick or in the hospital. " Was I annoying too when I was little? " he heard himself ask. Arya laughed again and nodded. " Yeah, worse. But you are my brother so I didn’t mind. From what I’ve heard the youngest in families are often more cared for, as if the parents were amazed or hypnotized by them. I suppose Robb had to live through that a lot, but he doesn’t care now. "

" And Sansa? "

Arya scoffed. " All Sansa thinks about is her friends. "

" You too. You never play with me. " She hit his soldier with hers again. " What am I doing now? "

Rickon considered her answer fair and he kicked her soldier back. His mind drifted to the Christmas tree. " Do you think we’ll get the switch he asked for? "

" I hoooope! And the Zelda and Pokemon games. " It felt nice to have his sister with him, and it felt nice to know Minisa truly was insufferable. Hopefully, his mother would notice that too.

— **Eddard** —

Finally, the diner was over and he would have time with his wife, he knew she was just as tired as he was. All the work, the children, and the Christmas shopping were more than he could take. Luckily Brynden proposed that everyone make one present for one person so things would be easier and cheaper. Catelyn and himself had attributed who would give a present to who since they were the hosts. Of course, there would probably be cheaters concerning the children, he knew Lysa would offer him a present, he didn’t expect much from her.

Ned appreciated one moment the steam in the bathroom and the feeling of being surrounded by his thoughts only. Tomorrow would be a long day.

He went into his chamber and gazed at his wife. She was focused on her laptop with glasses perched on top of her nose, she hated those glasses, but he liked them. She looked up at him and smiled. As always his heart skipped a beat. He slid silently under the covers and snuggled close to her.

" What are you doing? "

" Writing emails, but I’m nearly done. " He raised on his elbow and kissed her shoulder hating that she wore a nightgown, she always did that when there were people in the house. Ned caught a lonely strand of hair and twisted it hoping it would divert her focus. After some time she put aside her laptop and turned to take him in her arms.

" Hm, I’m home. " He mused and he thanked the gods for the laugh it provoked. 

He pulled her to him and leaned to kiss her. It was slow, soft, and comforting. His hand rested below her ear, his thumb caressing her cheek as their breaths mingled. She ran her fingers down his spine, pulling him closer until there was no space left between them and he could feel the beating of her heart against his chest.

She pulled back and he drowned in her ocean eyes.

" Ned, are we going to talk about Rickon? " It was barely above a whisper and he held her tighter.

" I noticed it too. "

" He was sleeping already when I went to kiss him goodnight. " He remembered his son’s heartbroken face earlier when he tucked him in bed and asked for her and he told him she was busy cleaning the kitchen.

" He acted strange all day, he was sad, I could see it. " Her lips trembled a little when she spoke and he felt the urge to love her. " When I went to get him for lunch he was sitting all by himself in his room, I could say he was trying to hold back tears. Did the others mention anything? "She shook her head and bit her lip. " Robb told me he got scared of Jurassic park, but it’s hardly a reason to be sad. And it can’t be related to Minisa since he was acting like this before I punished him. " Ned was out at that time. " What happened by the way? "

She sighed and rolled out of his arms. " I was with Lysa in the living room and we were arguing… as usual. Minisa came crying to us, she told us the boys threw snow at her. I called them in and I might have been a bit harsh, but Lysa was… " she exhaled painfully. " Lysa was mean and, she was being Lysa. They apologized but I don’t think they were truly at fault. Then I sent Rickon to his room. I didn’t get the chance to finish my conversation with Lysa since she led Robin away to give him cookies. Ned I swear, she’s spoiling him. I mean, even if he didn’t hurt Minisa, Lysa shouldn’t have done that. Rickon was desperate. "

He stayed silent for a moment and kissed her cheek. " I would have done the same as you. Maybe something happened with his siblings. "

" He would have told me, and he was just so happy those past few days, I don’t understand. " It was true, Rickon was a happy child and even more on holidays break. He’d been thoroughly all activities and movies, he’d been a sweetheart with his siblings and Cat until today.

" Ned I don’t want him to be sad. But he won’t talk to me, I know it, he avoided me all day. "

" I feel the same. " He could see the concern in Cat’s eyes despite the low light. " Ned, I want to go to him. "

" No my love, you will tomorrow. Let him rest for his favorite day in the year. " She pouted and it made him smile. " But if I hold him while he sleeps he’ll rest even better no? " His smile widened, he was always amazed by the concern she had for their children and he knew she would be restless as long as she hadn’t eased all their pains. She had spent countless nights holding their children to sleep when they were hurt and scared, his children were truly lucky ones.

" Let him come to you Cat, he’s growing up. " Now he could detect the ache in her eyes. " I don’t want him to grow up, none of them. At least Minisa is still young enough to be shameless about affection. " That was true enough, the girl barely left her arms the entire day.

" It’s crazy how much Minisa likes you. When we were at the store Ed told me how eager she was to see you. " Catelyn nodded and hummed. " She’s my sweetheart. " He raised a teaseful eyebrow at her. " Should I worry? "

She smiled smugly and brushed her lips over his. " Terrible threat to you is she not? "

He pulled her to him and felt the delicious satisfaction of her weight on him. She rested her chin on his chest and kissed the skin there. When he thought she would keep on going, she straightened above him and became terribly serious. " I’ll wake Rickon up early tomorrow and make pancakes for him and myself only. " Ned couldn’t hold back his laugh then. " Very well my love. But I expect my treat now then. "

Ned tried his best to take his wife’s worries away by making tender love to her. Hopefully, the next day they would find answers to Rickon’s pain, he would do his best because his son’s pain was also his own. 

— **Rickon** —

He could feel someone nuzzle at his cheek and a faraway voice calling out to him. _Bran?_ " Hmm " he groaned. He didn’t want to wake up, he was tired.

 _Rickon, wake up sweetling_.

That was mom. " Rickon, open your eyes sweetie. " His eyes fluttered open and he saw his mother kneeling by his bed and pressing kisses to his cheek. " Mommy? "

" Yes my sweetling, wake up baby. " His eyes roamed the room, Bran was still sound asleep and it was dark. " Is it morning? " She nodded and pushed the curls out of his face. _Cold_. He drew the covers up and mom leaned over him wrapping her arms around him. _Better_.

Suddenly the cold air hit his body when she pushed the covers off him but he quickly found warmth when she gathered him in her arms and lifted him up. " Be quiet Rickon, Bran is still sleeping. " He nodded and wrapped his arms around her neck when she walked out of the room. " Wait Shaggy. " She turned back to the bed and grabbed his stuffed wolf.

He could tell it was early, no one seemed awake yet and he always woke up last. She sat him on the couch and covered him with one of the plaids. The morning light was dim and he was still half asleep.

Then his mother came back with a tray that she put on the table, there were pancakes and juices and hot cocoa with cinnamon and coffee on it. He looked up at her quizzically and she smiled. " What’s this? " He could hear the sleep in his voice and yawned.

She sat beside him on the couch and pulled the plaids to her. Rickon couldn’t resist laying his head on her lap and snuggle entirely against her.

" This, sweetling, is my first Christmas present for you. Breakfast only for the two of us. " Rickon looked around as if his siblings would show up and eat all the pancakes, but the house was silent and it was only mom and himself. He examined her face, she was sleepy too, but less than he was, and her hair was pulled in a messy bun. _Mom doesn’t do messy when there are guests_. She was smiling widely at him and he couldn’t stop his own smile.

" For real? "

" Of course for real. Now, are you hungry? " He gazed at the pancakes and decided he would go first for the hot cocoa he was denied the day before, his favorite. He carefully took the hot coffee mug and handed it to her before taking his own mug.

" You woke me up in the middle of a dream mommy! " _Mommy_. He didn’t say mommy anymore, only when it was the two of them, and dad.

" Really? What was it? " He dipped his tongue in the whipped cream and let the hot drink soothe his sleepy throat. " Bran and I were in the park near the school, we were playing hide and seek. And then I took a path that I had never seen before. And the further I went, the colder it was! And then I was in front of a giiiaaant wall of ice. It must have been hundreds of meters in height and width. " He picked up Shaggy. " And Shaggy was a real wolf! He was enooormous. " He felt his body awaken and stood to mimic his dream. " And then… " Suddenly he recalled his dream. He must have stayed silent because mom had a worried expression on her face.

" Rickon? "

He shouldn’t have told her his dream. Rickon put Shaggy and the mug down and climbed beside her again. " Sweetling, is it the dream? " He nodded, he didn’t want to say what happened next. Maybe it was only because his mother hadn’t paid attention to him the day before.

Only did mom’s fingers wiping tears away from his face made him realize he was crying. He climbed on her lap and buried his head in her shoulder. " Shh, it’s okay Rickon, I’m here. It was only a bad dream my sweetling. " 

He shook his head, he didn’t want to tell her, and yet he did. It wasn’t just a dream to him. " You weren’t there. And dad was not either. " He paused finding comfort in the slow movement of rocking back and forth. " In my dream, everyone left. And I think… I think you were trying to get back to me but you couldn’t. " He couldn’t look at her but he could say she was holding him tighter.

" I’m here Rickon. I’m not going anywhere and I’m never letting you go. "

Could he tell her she was wrong? " But you did… I mean… " She pulled back to look at him, she was confused. " Yesterday… everyone left me mommy. " She gasped and bit her lip. " What do you mean? "

He was a big boy, he could do this. " You didn’t care about me… You only cared for Minisa. And then Arya and Bran didn’t want me to play with me, and everyone told me to keep quiet because the grown-ups were talking and… " he knew he was talking faster. " And Robb and Sansa made fun of me and they didn’t want me to stay with them. And then Robin was mean to me and he pushed me but I said nothing because I am not a baby. And Minisa was lying! She wasn’t even hurt. And it was Robin who said she was a baby in the first place. And you yelled and you wouldn't listen to me! You didn’t even come to say goodnight! And then dad said… "

" Rickon! Stop. Breath my sweetling. " He was panting in her lap and he could feel moist on his cheeks. He looked up and saw that his mother was silently crying.

" Oh, my sweet boy. " She sniffled and kissed his forehead. " Rickon, I am so sorry you felt this way, I promise you that I never wanted to hurt you. I would never. Oh my gods… " She paused to adjust him on her lap so he could look right into her eyes. " Rickon you know, Christmas is very tiring for dad and me because there are so many people that need to be taken care of. There is the food, the housework, the guests, you and your siblings and so many things to think about. And it is true that I have little time but I would never intentionally ignore you. No one would. Your siblings are annoyed too by all the fuss around you know, but I’m certain they weren’t trying to push you away. As for Minisa yesterday, I should have listened to you, you are a hundred percent right. "

The more she talked, the more he cried. He was the stupid one. He was just a whining baby.

" Rickon, I love you sweetling, and whatever you feel or think never doubt that. And it is all right to want me to care for you, it is always all right. I love you Rickon "

" I love you too mommy. " He believed her, he clung tightly to the fabric of her robe and tried to stop his tears with the humming of Moon River above him. After some time she leaned forward and grabbed the cocoa cup and held it to him without breaking the embrace.

" Drink it while it's hot sweetling, it will melt away that unpleasant ice wall. "

They shared the breakfast and Rickon felt lighter, he had poured everything that felt unfair and wrong from yesterday and was sure that mom was still mom no matter Christmas or Minisa.

After he had finished the pancakes Rickon looked up at her. " Mommy, you said 'first Christmas gift' earlier… does that mean there’s a second one? " She grinned at him and shrugged her shoulder. " Perhaps… "

Rickon jumped at the deep voice that came from the stairs. " Who said gift? Mhhh do I smell pancakes? "

" Dad! " Rickon stood on the couch and threw his arms around his father when he sat on the couch. " Mommy and I ate all the pancakes! " He laughed when his dad’s eyes drifted to mom’s in consternation. " All of them? Cat! "

He ran his fingers over his belly and tickled him. " Share the pancakes with me Rickon! There must be some left if I tickle you there… and there! "

Rickon lay sprawled and breathless on both his parent’s laps after the tickle fight. His heart was beating fast and his cheeks were red but this time it was out of laugh rather than anger.

Dad leaned over him and kissed Mom. " Ewww! " They laughed and leaned to kiss both his cheeks.

Yes, Christmas was definitely his favorite time of the year, and he would be a big boy and enjoy every moment of it, even if it meant sharing his mother with his little cousin.


End file.
